The Redux Theory
by Flex Uchiha
Summary: Remnant was a place of horrors, tales of victories, and heroes. Travis Cruz though? He was no hero. He just happened to be the idiot that told a main character just how “real” her world is. Oh let chaos rein...
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One: The Flapping Wings of a Butterfly**_

Snow?

Why the heck was I surrounded by….snow?

The last time I checked, I was the middle Brooklyn deep in that New York heat and now? Now all of that was replaced by the cool crisp air of the perfect Autumn day that left me feeling almost invigorated by the change of pace.

Unfortunately said change shouldn't even be possible. Nobody goes from heat wave and buildings to cool temps, snow, and being stuck in the middle of a freaking forest in less than two seconds!

Sadly I only had about ten-ish seconds to consider my new environment before the oh so beautiful Murphy's Law went into effect.

I mean why else would I be getting chased by multiple freakishly huge black wolves?!

 _ **ROAWWRRRR!**_

 _ **Crash**_

I looked back only to fall forward as one of the giant monstrosities lunged forward sinking its claws into the tree to the left of me, then completely smashed its way through the assumedly two hundred year old tree trunk like a toothpick….

Okay…

What the fuck?!

What the actual fuck?!

I scrambled back to my feet, my legs pumping as hard as it could to get through the snowy environment.

I didn't care that my legs were starting to hurt, I didn't care that my lungs were starting to burn. Those feelings could be ignored. My fear was my fuel and that will carry me to succu-

"OMPH!"

And then the expected happened.

"GAHH!" One of those ugly wolves managed to land a hit on me. I felt like my lower back got ignited in flames before inertia finally took my body.

I felt myself floating in the air before cold and pain was felt in my shoulder as I crashed hard into the hard pack snow. My body had to at least bounce a few times across the snow before I came to what felt like a rolling stop.

Lucky for me I rolled onto my back, unluckily every fucking thing hurts. All the pain throughout my body made it hard to localize the pain. Tch, the one time I actually close my eyes for something useful it doesn't work!

I took a deep breath and-

"G-ugh." The sound escapes my lips unconsciously as I winced from the pain, and to say it was pain would've been an understatement. More like someone stabbing me repeatedly with a knife heated to a few hundred degrees type bad.

So I could guess that one of my ribs were cracked or possibly broken and as if this situation wasn't worse enough it felt like something was coming up my thro-

*Bleh!*

I turned my head to the side to spit out what came up and when I finally opened my eyes I wasn't surprised to see what it was.

Blood.

"G-Great time to get an internal injury idiot." I gasped out in anger. This was even worse than what I previously imagined. If I was bleeding internally it meant I was now on a hard time limit to get help and get the fuck out of here!

 _ **Grooowwwwwl**_

My eyes shot wide open at the low but loud growl nearby. My eyes frantically darted around trying to spot the creatures after me and finally on the far edge of a clearing I didn't even realize I was in, the pack of beasts emerged slowly from the treeline.

I just had to tempt the goddamn universe right?!

You know what? Screw this! Screw all of this! I wasn't going to die here! I felt my muscles resisting my want to move, probably was a good thing since my brain didn't exactly knew how fucked my body was but eventually will power won over as I slowly pushed myself up into a sitting position.

The pain was crazy, but for now it was dull. My vision swam for a bit before finally I could see clearly and...

 _ **Grrrrr**_

Why weren't they focused on me? I was right here!

And just as I was about to yell, (and potentially get my ass killed) I realized that the pack of wolves weren't focused on me...

Yeah you stupid wolves, they lost track of me and was focused on- on….

A flash of red immediately pulled my attention causing me to pause and look towards the middle of the clearing. Oh great I guess Death had me imagining someone standing in the middle of the clearing I once again didn't even know I was in.

Still I felt like I seen this person before. It was weird. The red cloak, hoodie thing...the red cloak….

Wait one the wolves was going after them shit! I had to help them, but I couldn't even help myself….

My body was too damaged and broken. It didn't help that in order to help I had to cover a distance of a hundred plus meters.

But I couldn't just watch them die….

But if I spoke the wolves would know their prey was here and alive and ready to be eaten.

I closed my eyes as I saw one of the wolves leap into the air for the person.

"I'm sorry." I whispered to myself.

 _ **Bang**_

That- That was the distinct sound of a .50 cal sniper rifle going off! It was hard to explain but I've heard that specific model discharging before…

That metallic clang after each shoot reminded me of- of…..

My eyes opened then widen as I saw one dead creature on the snow and then widening further when I saw a freaking person fall from the bloody sky!

As it turns out it was a girl, and by appearance was probably a year younger than me. She was absolutely beautiful and what the-

S-She was holding-

Her red gun turned into Crescent Rose….

Why did she have Crescent Rose?!

Wait a second….

The red cloak. The red tinted black hair. _The_ gothic dress.

Welp, I'm dead. I mean I had to be because that was Ruby freaking Rose swinging around her scythe like nobody's business, and on top of that she was real. Not some weird 3D effect real. I mean blatant flesh and blood type real. That only further proved that I was already dead, but wait if that was Ruby, didn't that mean the wolves were….they were.

Beowolves…

Yeah, lemme run that line in my head again…

I was chased, injured and nearly killed, by a pack of Beowolves that were actually fighting Ruby at the moment. Wow, why did I suddenly feel so dizzy? into a clearing by beowolves that were now going to fight Ruby Rose. Why did I suddenly felt so dizzy?

*Thud*

Huh? Something landed next to me. Hmm, it was a fading black limb….interesting….

Oh look Ruby was done and oh wow, she was doing her iconic pose from the Red Trailer….

Holy fuck I was in the Red Trailer!

I was-

*cough*

*cough*

Shit- Everything hurts. Everything was becoming…..numb…

Like if, "Oh no."

I flopped back onto back hearing a loud squishing sound as I did. In all my stupidity I completely forgot about the injury on my back. And while the fear and danger kept the adrenaline pumping through my body, the danger passed and so did my bodies need to stay conscious.

Unfortunately, it was being compounded with blood lost which was doing a hell of a j-job fucking with my precep- perception of things. I mean I didn't even remember my back injury until now for pete's sake.

*cough*

Welp that explains a lot. The blood I tasted on my lips, why I felt so cold, why I was feeling so damn... tired. My head weakly rolled to the side as I watch the snow turn red from the only thing keeping me alive.

Wow, I-I didn't believe it. After everything I went through, after everything I've done, after everything I couldn't do, I was just going to die out here in the middle of nowhere.

My fingers dug weakly into the snow as all my frustrations finally came to a head. Tears were falling from my eyes causing my already fading vision to become blurred.

I was going to die.

I couldn't….I-I…..didn't want to go! I had too much to live for!

My family and friends were waiting for me, back on Earth! I couldn't just give...up….

'But letting go feels so right…. T-The darkness feels so welcoming now….' Those were the thoughts that swirled around in my brain and honestly I- I couldn't….even disagree with them...errm….with myself .

Sometimes giving up was just the right thing to d-

"OH NO!"

Huh?

Suddenly above me, appearing in a whirlwind of rose petals was Ruby herself. Tears were forming in her eyes as she covered her mouth in horror.

She looked so damn beautiful…..and yet had those words ever left my mouth I could easily see Yang suplexing me off of Beacon's cliffs.

Soooo yeah… I'll just steer clear of that line of thinking thank you very much.

Nodding weaking to myself, I continued watching Ruby and almost laughed at the open worry she was displaying for me. I get it, she had a slight hero complex, but why were her lips moving?

…

Oh shit she was speaking to me. She was...she was going to heart broken. It wasn't her fault. She couldn't had known that I was here. Even so I saw the tears began to fall from eyes as she kneeled next to me.

Tch, how ironic it was that I was going to die in another world when all my life I've been told that you had to die to get sent to another world. Granted those worlds was believed to be either Heaven or Hell but hey I was in neither at the moment. I guess that was good for something….

Looking up at her, I did something I knew I would do if I ever came to my enviable end and that was to smile.

I gave her a little smile as I stared up into her surprised silver eyes, which in person were almost hypnotic to look at. So despite myself I couldn't help it.

"W-Wow…..you…..have….silver eyes…" Hehehehe, suck on that Ozpin.

The last thing I heard surprisingly enough before darkness took me was her yell. But for some reason as death took me I felt warm. That's when I realized that…..I….was….still…..s-s..miling….

 **And that wraps of the first chapter. This idea for a story like this have been bugging me for a while as I read other OC stories and I thought "Well, what the hell. What if there was a story where the OC blabs their mouth about certain shit** **and then because of it shit just hits the fan." Well this is my attempt at that. Anyways, giving me some feedback on how trash this chapter is would be nice and I guess that's it. See you guys next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two: The Roaring Winds of a Hurricane**_

 _"Hey, Travis?"_

 _A soft voice disturbed me out of whatever sleep I was trying to get, not to say I was sleeping, but my eyes were close and I wanted it to stay that way._

 _"Travis, you idiot! I know that you're awake! And stop grinning it's not funny!"_

 _Well I guess she wasn't going to give up. I thought I remembered loving something about her. Oh right! Her goddamn tenacity!_

 _So without another second to spare, I turned my head to the side and gave her a bigger grin as I opened my eyes._

 _Right next to me was one of my closest friends. Her name was Evelyn James and she was laying in the grass...next to me…?_

 _When the hell did I get a chance to lay down on grass? The last thing I remember was….was…. **'Shit what was the last thing I was doing and where the hell was I?'** Those thoughts swirled around in my head until my eyes caught on to Evelyn's bright green ones. She was beautiful, laying on her side like that. Her silky blonde hair cascade pass her eyes and down onto her cheek and right into her mouth as she tried to speak._

 _And just like that the illusion was broken as I snorted as she spat some of her blonde hair out of her mouth only for it to stick to her light mocha colored skin. My snort grew into a chuckle which caused her to pout at me. "Screw you, Cruz."_

 _"There's always a time and a place."_

 _"To kick your sorry ass? Oh aren't you so kind."_

 _"I feel the love from here, short stack." I said with a grin as she stuck her tongue out at me.. It felt so natural to just argue with her. The back and forth...i never thought I'd miss it. "So... why'd you call me? Boyfriend issues?" I asked her while wiggling eyebrows for emphasis._

 _She swatted my shoulder and rolled her eyes. "No doofus. I just wanted to ask you a question. Let's see if your semi- empty skull still has a working brain."_

 _I clicked my tongue. "Tch, fine. What's up?"_

 _She looked at me and smiled before looking up towards the sky. "When you dream, what do you remember?"_

 _The sky shifted becoming darker as twinkling stars slowly appeared._

 _I frowned at the question genuinely curious to what she was asking. "Well, sometimes I remember things and other times I just have a dreamless night." I answering with a shrug._

 _Evelyn shook her head. "No, no you're wrong! Whenever you're sleeping you're always dreaming but nobody knows why we remember certain dreams." She looked at me with a sad expression, "Or why some dreams are so vivid you would think that it's real." She slowly got up. "But let me ask you this, Travis." She was now standing above me. The star filled sky was long gone, now just a pitch blackness rumbling softly. Then came the blinding flash followed by a loud roar as if an explosion had gone off._

 _Evelyn raised her hand up towards the sky, another flash showed that she had a knife in her hand…_

 _Wait what….?_

 _"Huh?"_

 _What the...fuck? Why was my friend going psycho? Actually why didn't she take my confusion as a hint to freaking explain! "Travis. What if we were dreaming right now?"_

 _That didn't explain shit! Groaning I answered back. "Well, I don't know if we're dreaming, Eve, but could you kindly put the damn kitchen knife down!"_

 _The wind was starting to pick up._

 _"It's time to wake up, Ghost." Evelyn said as she kneeled down next to me. It was at that moment that I realized my body couldn't move! What the fuck?! "It's not your time to die yet you idiot."_

 _I frowned. "Then how about you drop the lethal kitchen utensil!"_

 _Evelyn looked away. **'Look at me dammit!'** Then I saw the knife coming down on my chest. "Ghost, for my sake and for hers…."_

 _Pain exploded in my chest. "...WAKE UP!"_

* * *

"AHHH!"

What the hell was that dream!? Why did I dream about her? Why…?

I legitly was terrified! And it didn't help that I was still screaming my throat raw. Oh I should probably stop...and finally I ran out of breath ten seconds later.

Only to hyperventilate, and it didn't help that I felt someone pressuring my chest making things worse and-

I took several deep breaths, I had to…. no needed to calm down. My fear and anxiety was causing me to think irrationally and act out. Slowly I managed to get myself within manageable levels of stress.

I mean it's not everyday that your best friend kills you!

But serious what the hell was pressing down on my chest and body? I thought it was the heightened fear and anxiety talking but nope I still felt it even after I managed to calm down.

My eyes slowly went from the cloudy skies down to my body expecting the worst and when I finally got down to looking at my ch- there was a literal mop of black tinted red hair on my chest…

"Mmhmm…" I felt someone snuggle tighter to me…. _'What the hell?!'_ "Yang, wake me up….later~"

"Eh…?"

That kind of answers the whole mop of black hair thing, huh?

Well to say that I wasn't surprise would be like saying I could catch a punch from superman. It just wasn't possible! My jaw dropped from the shock, and nothing would've prevented it from happening it. Nothing at all. Everything I was now feeling, was...no it was fucking justified!

For one there was a girl laying on top of me. That surprisingly wasn't the surprising part. Nope, that honor went to number two….

 _'I can't believe this bullshit…'_ Number two was that Ruby….Ruby flipping Rose was the one that was on top of me! Oh, universe why do you hate me so? I was a good noodle…

Alright, maybe not, but I might as well lie about it since Ruby's flaming haired sister was gonna kill me for thi-

I sat up so fast it caused Ruby to topple off me in a groaning heap. _'Sorry…'_ Sadly I couldn't spare any attention on her because I was surrounded by snow….

The same snow I almost fell back to had my only saving grace, being my arms, weren't already braced against the ground. I slowly lifted my hand up to my head and rubbed it through my short and coarse hair. "Oh god, it wasn't a dream?" And considering that this was way more than just 'vivid' imagination. "I nearly died…"

Immediately I sat up fully, my hands feeling up my body searching for the injuries I knew was supposed to be there but ones I couldn't feel. With a frown I looked down at the snow and of course there was blood in it. Of course it was my blood. My hands continued roaming around my body, feeling every tear in my shirt until my right hand came to rest at the base of my back.

That's what shook me. I felt the grooves, three deep grooves that were once apart of a life threatening injury, but were now just probably impressive looking scars. Scars that further proved what happened, and yet…. _'None of this makes sense!'_

"Ow! Why'd you knock me off for?"

And just like that my attention wasn't directed at myself as Ruby made her presence known again.

And without any tact or regard for my own safety, I yolked Ruby up to her feet by her collar. "Ruby, what did you do?!" I was hysterical. I was scared. I was….fucking stupid…. Did I just call Ruby by her name?

The sudden pain I felt in my leg followed by my weightlessness gave me my answer. "OMPH!" I landed hard on the snow, my breath forcibly leaving my lungs. For a few seconds, I laid on the cold snow groaning in pain. As the world around me continued to spin my eyes closed.

 _ **Click**_

Well the world was spinning a lot less when I heard that metallic click of a bullet being loaded into the chamber.

My eyes shot open only to be staring into the barrel of a .50 cal sniper. I felt my heart rate rocketed, hammering away in my chest as the fear locked up my muscles. She wasn't going to shoot me. Ruby was the cute, innocent one….

The cute innocent girl that tears through Grimm like a knife through paper. The same girl that probably took Cinder Fall's arm and eye in a fit of rage that was left off screen during the Fall of Beacon….

 _'Oh god...she's going to kill me!'_

"I'm sorry for hurting you, but who are you? And how do you know my name?"

Well shit and doubly shit. How do I explain to her that I knew her because she was in a webshow…..in another universe….created by a company basically called cock bite?

Hmm that's almost as crazy as saying a lie that stated that I knew her through her family except... the supposedly popular Team STRQ a.k.a the STR of that team daughters weren't particularly well known yet. Yang of course being the wonderful exception she was since she wrecked shit like a badass.

So then stalker...?

Yeah, I would like to not be a victim to Yang in anyway possible. I wasn't scared of the blonde. Nah, it was more of the fact that she could break me without trying since I didn't have Aura and-

...Wait a fucking second….

"How the hell am I alive, Rose?!" I practically demanded, basically forgetting about the threat of a sniper pointed at my face. Seems Ruby didn't forget that fact either as she pushed her weapon closer to my face.

Great, I just had to over-fucking-react. Ruby now thought that I was a threat and probably a stalker and….

 _'Maybe I can use this to my advantage?'_ Fucking yes I can! She knew absolutely nothing about me except for psychical stats like my eye color, skin color, overall build. It was the obvious things she knew but nothing about me as a person.

I couldn't help the small grin that formed on my lips. Thankfully Ruby's beautiful silver eyes were more focused on my own eyes than the rest of my face.

My favorite redhead, after a few seconds, finally spoke. "I-I actually don't know." She slumped over slightly but not enough to convince me she wasn't still alert to her surroundings. "I'm glad that you're alive I really am, but-"

Time to throw her off her game. "Should I reminded you that you're the one that woke up on me." I said cutting her off.

She choked on her words as she became flustered trying to sputter out an answer. I started laughing. "Hey, it's not funny!"

I wiped a tear from my eye. "No it is when you think about it. I mean the fact that I'm teasing you and you're the one holding Crescent Rose is really crazy." I said, causing Ruby to take a step back.

"Wha-? H-How'd you know my weapon's name?" Her hold on her weapon tightened.

I sat up, not even worried that Ruby might shoot me basically because I've piped her interest. "Stay down!"

I ignored her getting up fully back onto to my feet. "Sorry, Red, but if you want answers then I gotta be comfortable." I answered back channeling my inner Torchwick. "So I've got a story to tell and I hope that you listen 'cause I'm only saying this once. So go ahead and lower your weapon. You and I both knows who has the advantage here." _'Come on bluff, work!'_

Ruby frowned but conceded, _'YES!'_ , folding up her weapon and placing it on the small of her back. She crossed her arms across her chest then spoke. "There, you got what you wanted, now answer me."

I rolled my eyes not out of spite but to stall. I mean who the hell would have expected things to workout this way? What did people say about expecting the unexpected?

To hell if I knew because now I had to explain to a fictional character that her life is technically a lie, and that I'm from a different universe and why didn't I just go with lying? Lying always worked out right?

Fuck.

Might as well get this over with. "So, Ruby, I bet you're wondering how I know you and your weapon's name?" Well no duh asshole. "Truth is I'm not from around these parts."

Ruby looked at me confused. "You mean Patch?"

I looked down at the snow in surprise. "Wait this is Pa-" I shook my head. "Not the point. I'm not from here or from the four kingdoms of Remnant. I'm not even from the badlands or outback or whatever the hell you call the uncivilized part of Remnant."

"Then what are you trying to say?"

I sighed as the question left her mouth. "I'm from a world a lot like your own, but very different."

"Huh?"

"I think what I'm trying to say is that I'm an alien."

"..."

"..."

"Why do I always run into crazy people?"

I put my hand against my chest gasping in shock. "I ain't no damn crazy person, Rose! I am a intelligent, and well educated young man."

"Who thinks that he's an alien from another universe!"

"Hey, I could've easily said something way more outlandish like I'm a goddamn time traveler or something, but look at me giving you the damn truth!"

"You could've easily said you had a telepathy semblance and this whole thing could've been avoided but with you it wouldn't have been possible anyways!"

"What do you mean by that? What wouldn't have been possible?"

Ruby eyes widen in surprise as if she now was catching up to what she had said clamming up immediately and covering her mouth as if to not say anything else.

I clicked my tongue. "Well Ms. Rose. It would seem like I'm not the only one withholding secrets. So how about you explain to me what you meant by that."

Ruby furiously shook her head. "No," She paused before a smirk came on her face. "Not unless you could prove that you're from another universe!"

I opened my mouth to say otherwise but was for once completely stumped. How was I supposed to prove to her that I was from a differen-

My hands immediately went to my pockets. _'Come on, come on...YES!'_ In my left pocket was my wallet and in my right was my phone! My beautifully cracked phone! My Galaxy S8 while cracked to hell was still perfectly working which meant...

My eyes turned to Ruby with a large grin splitting my lips. "Well, Ruby, here's your proof." I extended my arm towards her with my phone in hand.

Ruby looked apprehensive at first but her curiosity got the best of her when she took my phone from my hand. "What is this?"

"Well, it's my world version on a scroll."

Her eyes widen as the implications went when through her head. "Are you really an alien?" She questioned with uncertainty in her voice. She handed me my back my phone back.

Wow, never thought that I'd ever be asked a question like that. I chuckled as I answered back. "I guess I am, Red. Though to how the hell I got here….? Well your guess is as good as mine."

Ruby nodded her head then sat down on the exposed roots of a nearby tree. She leaned her back up against the trunk as I walked towards her. "Well, I guess it's my turn to own up to my end of the deal, huh?"

Normally, I would've said no or something but it's been bugging me since I've woken up. "How am I alive, Ruby?"

She nodded head pulling her knees up to her chest as she began speaking. "You might've proved that you were an alien but even before that I knew you were weird."

 _'Jeez, thanks for the vote of confidence Rubes.'_ I thought rolling my eyes.

I immediately straighten up as Ruby turned towards me looking directly into my in the eyes and said. "You don't have an Aura."

I snorted. "Really Red? That's how you deduced my oddities? It's hardly any surpri-"

"I never sensed it when I healed you!" Ruby suddenly shouted causing me to shut up. She looked scared and uncertain, and now I understood why she looked so apprehensive. 'She never encountered someone like me before.' Now I started feeling guilty for what she was feeling.

"I didn't sense it while I was healing you. O-Or when I was trying to unlock your Aura!" Her hands tighten into balled up fists. "No matter how much I tried, I couldn't find it! It was as if- as if you didn't have a...soul…" Her voice came out tired and weak, which made me feel worse for what I had put the girl through.

Wait a second….

Did she just say she healed me?

Which meant that…

My hand went back to feel my lower back where my scars were. Multiple emotions began running through me, but the only one that was really bubbling up to the surface was joy. Ruby healed me. She was the reason I was alive.

I looked at her in awe and then without any hesitation, I pulled her into a tight hug. She struggled for a second before what I said next caused all motion to cease. "Thank you."

"Huh?"

I pulled back from her and gave what I hope was one of the most brightest and genuine smiles I could muster. "Thank you for saving my life, Ruby Rose. And to that I owe you everything." I said as I wiped away some tears I felt leaking from my eyes with my forearm.

Ruby looked at me in surprise before nodded her head and giving me a small smile. "You're welcome."

Smiling back I went to lean back against a tree adjacent to her. I sighed before looking up at the gray clouds above. "So you were saying…. How did you save me?" I finally asked.

Once again the mood shifted to one that was somber. Ruby sat back down and pulled her knees back up to her chest as she spoke. "Remember when I said that I couldn't call on your Aura? Well I did something so reckless that my Dad would probably ground me for life if he found out I did it." She turned to me. "I pushed my Aura into you."

That's it? That didn't really sound like as big of a problem as Ruby was making it out to be so why was it reckless? Without a simple way to deduced her answer I simply asked. "Umm what's wrong with doing that?"

Ruby frowned at me but otherwise continued. "Normally for people with an Aura, we can sometimes speed up the healing that someone else's Aura naturally does and stuff by adding our own Aura to the mix."

Realization dawned on me as the words left her mouth. A myriad of dark emotions ran through me. "And let me guess? You added yours to a source that wasn't there."

Ruby nodded her head before continuing. "I forced my Aura into your body, but it was working! You injuries were healing, it was working, but the speed you were healing at was too fast. It was unnatural." She said with her voice waning towards disbelief.

"Eh?" I had to really think about it her what she was saying. I mean the first time Jaune got his Aura unlocked it healed the cut on his forehead. But that was a small cut compare the the fuck mess my body was...a few hours ago I assume?

If what Ruby was saying was correct then that meant that my body was healed at a rate near identical to like Wolverine! Shaking my head I asked. "How long did it take?"

"I don't know the exact minutes but I know that it was probably less than twenty minutes that it took for your body to heal itself." Jesus, how big was your Aura pool!

Wait… "Were you cycling your Aura through me?"

Ruby nodded. Ah that made way more sense. Not saying Ruby didn't have a huge Aura pool or anything but twenty minutes of intensive healing would've killed her. Still she would've lost some Aura to my body simply because her Aura was the catalyst to me healing fast. I frowned at the thought but didn't interrupt Ruby as she continued. "After that, things started getting complicated."

My frown deepen as I asked. "What do you mean by 'complicated'?"

She sighed. "I...It's just. It was like your body didn't want to give my Aura back!"

"What?!" I shouted out. Well now I was well beyond shocked. Actually at this point nothing should come as a goddamn surprise since I was in a fictional world but yeah fuck my suspension on belief. The hell you mean my body didn't want to give her Aura back. Hell that fact that an unknown substance entered my body and my body didn't automatically reject it was a miracle in itself. Still Ruby wasn't finished.

As if she didn't hear my outburst she kept on speaking. "Y'know, most civilians think that our Aura, once it runs out makes us become just like them, b-but that's not really true! Once you exhaust your Aura fully it's either you go into a coma or -"

"Death." I said cutting her of while absorbing all this new information. The crazy part is the show to my knowledge never really made a point about any of this if I could remember. Aura wasn't indispensable. I knew that once you ran out of it you couldn't use your semblance or be protected by its shield and yet it never made sense to me.

Aura was produced by one's soul. Why wouldn't it damage the soul if it was being used beyond what the body or brain would consider normal?

In Naruto, if someone runs too low on chakra they could go into a coma or die, and the universe of RWBY ran on a similar concept of everyone having a soul and by extension an Aura. Why wouldn't running out of Aura damage anything?

Well shit just more questions to ask and lots of more answers to learn.

Ruby nodded her head as her arms tighten around her knees. "I felt it being pulled out of me and then before I knew it I woke up on...well you." She said sounding embarrassed. Her face grew tomato red as she looked away from me.

I snorted but there was no humor to it. "Wow that's one hell of a story, Ruby." One where I could've incidentally killed off one of the most important protagonist to the show. Got to love Murphy's Law.

Ruby shrugged trailing off with a small. "Yeah..."

"I guess that's why you believed I was an alien." I laughed this time trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah with you being an Aura bandit. I guess the possibilities are endless." She joked back causing me to shake my head.

Taking a deep breath to calm my nerves I went to sit down next to her on the cold ass snow. Actually now that I thought about it, I was wearing a t-shirt in snowy weather…. How the hell was it cold enough for the snow not to melt but comfortable enough for me not to feel cold? I mean I've done my crazy share of wearing a t-shirt in forty degree weather but this was just odd. 'Tch, another to the list of unanswered bullshit from today.' Taking another deep breath to keep myself from raging, I turned towards the redhead. "Yep, endless possibilities and all that, but even so I'm not just an alien." I said sitting up. I saw Ruby turn towards me with a confused look on her face and cold sweat suddenly filled my forehead.

How the hell was I supposed to tell her what I really was? I shrugged to myself. _'Welp, fuck it. I already got this far.'_

Without any hesitation I began speaking. "Okay, allow me to reintroduce myself, Ruby. My name is, Travis Cruz, and I'm an alien to the world of Remnant, but you already knew that…" I took a second to breathe. "Anyways, I was born on a planet called Earth and well..." I scratched the back of my head feeling awkward.

It wasn't not everyday you had to explain to a fictional character how you knew them. "...Here's the reason why I know you." I opened my phone and went into my gallery and pulling up a photo that I now was glad I had downloaded for a wallpaper. The picture was Team RWBY stock promotion art with each character silhouette being under their respective letters. "I'm an avid watcher of the online show R.W.B.Y starring you, Ruby Rose." I finished as I looked directly into her shocked silver eyes.

"YOU'RE WHAT?!"

I smirked at her outburst before something else came to mind. 'If I just told her that and this place looks like the setting for the Red Trailer… Then that means!' I could almost feel the light bulb cracking over my head as I put it all together.

Someone say hi to Mr. Barry Allen for me because I think I just ruined a timeline.

"FUCKING MURPHY'S LAW!"

* * *

 **And that's a wrap ladies and gentleman! First I'd like to thank all of those who followed and fav this story, and second sorry for putting you through that hell and mess of exposition, but sadly every damn story gotta have it and I decided to get rid of it at the start rather than deal with the the bullshit down the line. Speaking of which, I want to speak about how Aura is handled in RWBY. I've decided that I'm going to treat it similar to chakra in Naruto simply because RWBY in the later volumes became slightly inconsistent with how it works. For instance, instead of the shield that's always protecting you (i.e Jaune in the first volume) we learn that it has to be trained in order to be activated without thought (i.e Oscar training with Ruby in volume 5). Anyways, I'll try to upload every week or so, but no promises as even though I have the template for future chapters I haven't had a chance to flesh them out yet so until next time.**


End file.
